


Progress Report

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "What Happens at Home" Reid talks about getting waivers during training.  Conversation between Hotch and Gideon regarding their new recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress Report

“Jason, did you read the trainer’s progress reports on the new recruits?”

“Yeah, Hotch, I glanced at it.”

“And you saw that Reid’s failing marksmanship, physical training, and basically anything that involves  coordination?  From the report, it’s surprising that he can walk at all.”

“That doesn’t matter, you know that’s fixable once we have him in.  I don’t want to discourage him, have him change his mind or go to another department.”

“It’s not a matter of discouraging him, it’s being realistic about an agent’s abilities.  We need to be sure that he’s safe and that everyone else on the team is as well.  I know he’s a genius and I know you have plans for Reid, but…”

“Dr. Reid.”

“I know you have plans for Dr. Reid, but are you sure that making this extreme of an exception is a good idea?”

“Come on, Hotch, it’s not like we’re expecting him to kick down doors.   That’s for young guys like you and Morgan.   In fact, we can tell the trainer that Morgan will give him individual instruction and they can re-test in six months.  That good for you?”

“You think Morgan can get him to passing levels in six months?  And what if he fails again?”

“So we get another six months.  It’ll be fine.  It’s like you’re looking for reasons for this not to work.”

“No, I’m trying to trust your judgment, Jason.  And, since you’re so keen on having him on the team, okay.  I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Don’t be so negative, Hotch.  What could possibly go wrong?”


End file.
